Mermaid Island (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Mermaid Island. Season 1 Episode 1 Upload Date: July 21, 2015 Two girls swim in a pool. Episode 2 Upload Date: July 22, 2015\ They ride their scooters and find a pair of red potions with the instructions "drink me." They try the drinks and are disgusted, quickly throwing them away. Episode 3 Upload Date: July 22, 2015 The girls go for a swim again and find necklaces at the bottom of the pool--necklaces they've already found once and put away. Episode 4 Upload Date: July 26, 2015 Ally wakes up on a strange shore with a stranger named Susan--the person who pulled her under. She explains that she was the one behind the potions, but that's about it. Episode 5 Upload Date: July 26, 2015 Ally recounts her adventure to Isabella, and they decide to wear the necklaces as instructed and see what happens in a few weeks. They go on a hike and discover a couple of secret spots in the woods. Episode 6 Upload Date: July 27, 2015 Isabella gets snatched by Susan's sister, who is just as cryptic as Susan. After she leaves the two sisters gloat together. Episode 7 Upload Date: July 27, 2015 The girls find a pair of what look like manholes and jump on them simultaneously. They teleport to a bedroom, which they somehow decide is from the 80's, which they now have to find a way out of. Season 2 Episode 1 Upload Date: August 10, 2015 It's finally time, and CoCo and Susan send them necklaces, which turn the girls into mermaids when they touch water. Ally also knows that she has powers. Episode 2 Upload Date: August 10, 2015 The girls are chased by the world's youngest scientist. Fortunately she goes to jail, but unfortunately she's not giving up on the pair just yet. The prison's incredibly lax security standards leave the girls very much in danger. Episode 3 Upload Date: August 10, 2015 The girls head out for a walk, confident they won't pop tails. Guess what happens. Episode 4 Upload Date: August 10, 2015 The girls have figured out how to use the other contents of the purse. Episode 5 Upload Date: Unknown This episode is missing. Episode 6 Upload Date: August 15, 2015 The girls go for a swim, but Isabella doesn't turn into a mermaid, to her confusion. They go looking for CoCo and Susan. Season 3 Episode 1 Upload Date: Unknown This episode is missing. Episode 2 Upload Date: August 15, 2015 The girls discover a trio of notes and two bottles of potion, sent by CoCo and Susan and drink them. Episode 3 Upload Date: Unknown This episode is missing. Episode 4 Upload Date: August 17, 2015 The girls get an urge to drink salt water, then head out to their secret place. Episode 5 Upload Date: August 17, 2015 The girls go out again and find a pair of seashells holding coins and rings. Bizarrely, it wasn't sent by CoCo and Susan--and CoCo is nowhere to be found. Episode 6 Upload Date: August 17, 2015 The potion has given the girls new mermaid tops. They head out to their secret place again, and find baby turtles along the way, which they decide to eat, apparently alive. Episode 7 Upload Date: August 17, 2015 Time for a game of disappearing rocks. Episode 8 Upload Date: August 19, 2015 The girls eat out and have trouble with the condensation on the outside of their cups. After that it's time for shopping. Episode 9 Upload Date: August 20, 2015 A green bottle of what seems to be perfume appears on their steps, and when the girls spray it on they pop their tails and lose consciousness. They wake up not knowing how they got into this situation. Episode 10 Upload Date: August 23, 2015 Ally and Isabella find a genie, and wish to become humans again, only to immediately wish themselves back. Episode 11 Upload Date: August 23, 2015 The girls get grounded for not wanting to go swimming, and wish that they weren't mermaids. Somehow, they aren't. Turns out they have a new power--time travel. Season 4 Episode 1 Upload Date: August 25, 2015 CoCo and Susan give them a shellphone, just in time for the full moon. Episode 2 Upload Date: August 25, 2015 Panicking, the girls call CoCo and Susan and get an emergency bag from them to prepare for the upcoming campfire. Episode 3 Upload Date: Unknown This episode is missing. Episode 4 Upload Date: August 25, 2015 Ally can control wind and Isabella controls lightning now. Episode 5 Upload Date: August 29, 2015 The genie jewelry and the shellphone are missing--though not for long, they just got to the bottom of the pool somehow. The girls also eat a lot of stuff that doesn't seem like it should be edible. Episode 6 Upload Date: August 29, 2015 While skateboarding the girls continue the discussion of how their stuff got to the bottom of the pool. Episode 7 Upload Date: August 30, 2015 While jumping on the trampoline, the girls discuss how to avoid scientists and exposure. Episode 8 Upload Date: Unknown This episode is missing. Episode 9 Upload Date: September 7, 2015 The girls are kidnapped by a stranger and brought to what she claims is Timbuktu. Episode 10 Upload Date: September 12, 2015 Ally and Isabella call their twin sisters, Alice and Izzy, to tell them that they're mermaids--right before they head out to investigate a strange "moon pool." Episode 11 Upload Date: September 13, 2015 The continuing adventures of Izzy and Alice messing around with magical objects in the moon pool. Episode 12 Upload Date: Unknown This episode is missing. Episode 13 Upload Date: September 27, 2015 Isabella's normal morning is interrupted by creepy noises; she's being haunted by her grandfather, and now she and Ally have to figure out a way to deal with this. Season 5 Episode 1 Upload Date: October 4, 2015 The girls start setting up Halloween decorations, and find a necklace that belonged to Isabella's great-grandfather. It ends up transporting them into the yard, where they discover that they're trapped by invisible walls until they give the necklace to Isabella's mother. Episode 2 Upload Date: October 4, 2015 The girls find wands outside their door and start testing out different spells. Episode 3 Upload Date: October 11, 2015 While the girls are together, Savannah gets a mysterious text telling her she has ten minutes to activate "the machine." Episode 4 Upload Date: October 13, 2015 The girls have to convince Savannah's mother to drink a sip of a potion. They succeed and decide to celebrate, but they get another scary text. Episode 5 Upload Date: October 12, 2015 The girls flee the "stalker business" neighborhood. Episode 6 Upload Date: October 18, 2015 The girls' twins become jealous of them and decide to make a potion for themselves. Episode 7 Upload Date: October 12, 2015 The potion works, though maybe not in the way the girls intended. Episode 8 Upload Date: October 26, 2015 It's the full moon, but the girls have to go out for the mail. Episode 9 Upload Date: Unknown This episode is missing. Episode 10 Upload Date: Unknown This episode is missing. Episode 11 Upload Date: November 8, 2015 Isabella and Ally are feeling adventurous and go explore the woods. Episode 12 Upload Date: November 26, 2015 The girls head out to enjoy the snow, but each one gets wet almost immediately. While waiting to dry off, Isabella voices her worries about their sisters. Season 6 Episode 1 Upload Date: November 29, 2015 A basket of food arrives at Ally's house, sent by CoCo and Isabella. Episode 2 Upload Date: November 29, 2015 A screenshot scares the girls and they try to contact their mentors. Episode 3 Upload Date: December 13, 2015 Ally calls up Isabella, scared that she's lost their necklaces. While together they find a treasure map, and decide to follow it. Episode 4 Upload Date: December 31, 2015 The girls decide to turn into mermaids, but for some reason Ally has a black tail. Episode 5: Dragged Under Part 1 Upload Date: June 13, 2016 While out for a swim, Ally and Isabella find themselves dragged to a strange place by a mysterious force. Category:Mermaid Island Category:Episode List Category:Untitled Episodes Category:One Day, Multiple Episodes